young body, old soul
by iamarebel
Summary: Laina is a hunter, and damn well one at that. Thing is, she gets pregnant by her ex-boyfriend after a night of drinking at a party she had. She lives on her, and barely gets by with the money she has. So, she heads up to Lawrence, Kansas to live with some


Young Body, Old soul

Young Body, Old soul

Author: iamarebel

Show: supernatural

Rated for teen

Tragedy/romance

Summary: Laina is a hunter, and damn well one at that. Thing is, she gets pregnant by her ex-boyfriend after a night of drinking at a party she had. She lives on her, and barely gets by with the money she has. So, she heads up to Lawrence, Kansas to live with some old friends for a while. While at her new school, she meets Dean Winchester, her history teacher. And he's hunter.

Ch.1: Moving away, moving on

Laina Huntington stared down at the white stick with complete shock. The small plus loomed up at her, mocking her. Laina threw it into the trash and new tears came to her eyes. She was going to be a mother, the mother of her ex-boyfriend's baby. Her body rocked with sobs and she didn't stop, didn't want to.

What seemed like 2 hours, it was only 5 minutes, when she finally stood and walked into her bedroom. Her hangover was still pounding against her skull as she moved, and become dizzy. She sat down on the bed and pulled out her cell phone. Laina quickly dialed Val's number, but only got her voice mail. After leaving a quick voice mail, telling Val she was leaving, Laina quickly packed her things. She didn't have enough money, so how could she take care of herself and a baby? She didn't want the answer to that. Once all of her valuables were packed, she left the key on the table and left her apartment, with two bags, and one suitcase. She went to her black mustang and put her bags in the back seat since her trunk was occupied by all of her weapons. Yep, Laina was a hunter.

She's been one ever since she four and had received the best training. Laina was abandoned at an orphanage when she was a baby, and ran away when she was 3. No one really knew what happened to her parents. They just left her on the doorstep of the city's orphanage, in a basket with a note. Laina had later learned that they did it for her protection from the yellow-eyed demon. But that didn't stop it from finding her.

He came to her when she 6 months and gave her some of his blood, demon blood. Since than, she's been having visions of people dying, like her parents.

She was born in Lawrence, Kansas actually. But, ran form there since the police had been looking for her. Laina had kept a low profile, such as dying her hair black, and putting in colored contacts. Though now, she ready to put her past behind her and face her fears.

Back in reality…

Laina had been driving non-stop since she left Lincoln, Nebraska before deciding to pullover to the side of the road and sleep. Her pregnancy was really taking it's toll on her. As she slept, a vision came to her.

Vision:

_She saw a young man in his early 20s', riding down the road in a '67 Chevy Impala when a werewolf ran into the car and tore him from the car by the leg. The guy struggled, but it was all in vain. The beast was too strong…_

Laina woke abruptly and wiped her sweaty palms down her legs. 'Whoever it was, he was in danger. The next full moon is in 2 weeks, so he'll be all right for now.'

The next morning…

Laina arrived in Lawrence around noon and stopped in front of a house. This house was where her best friend lived and Laina was sure she would help her. Her name was Lorie Michaels, and they'd been friends ever since they were kids. Laina opened the car door and walked up to the front door. Laina hesitated before knocking and waiting.

The door opened to reveal a woman in her early 20s', as well with brown hair and blue eyes. "Yes? Can I help you?" She asked. "Lorie Michaels?" Laina asked. She nodded, taking Laina's appearance in. "It's me, Laina Huntington." Laina said. Surprise and happiness came to her face as she smiled. "Laina! OMG! I haven't seen you for 15 years. Come on in." Lorie said, stepping aside. Laina smiled back and walked in.

The two girls sat in the living room, drinking tea. "Fifteen years. Wow, it's been a long time. How you been doing?" Lorie asked. "Good. Um, there's a reason why I'm hear actually. I'm…uh…pregnant with my ex-boyfriend's child." She spilled out. Lorie almost choked on her tea. "You can't be serious, Laina." Lorie said. But the look on Laina's face confirmed it. "I came to ask if you'd let me stay with you until I can earn enough money for my own place." Laina said. "No, you're staying with me until the baby is old enough. Besides, I want to catch p with my best friend." Laina smiled and the two girls stood and hugged. "Thanks, Lorie. You're my savior." Laina said. "No prob, Lai. What are friends for anyway?"

Lorie showed her to the guest bedroom and told her to call if she needed anything. Laina smiled and went to grab her bags, with Lorie's help. Lorie said she's enroll her at the high school, so she'd be able to get an education. Once all her things were unpacked, Laina helped Lorie with dinner, in gratitude for helping her out.

The week went by quickly, and Monday came. Her first day at Lawrence High. Lorie said she'd have her phone on if she needed anything as Laina headed toward her Mustang. Laina smiled and drove away, watching as Lorie's figure disappeared from view. As Laina drove toward the school, with all her supplies, she took in the city of Lawrence, amazed by how big it was.

The school came into view and Laina blew in a breath to calm her nerves. She parked in the parking lot and hopped out, bag on shoulder. Laina walked to the front door, walked in, and went to the office. "May I help you?" The secretary asked. "I'm Laina Huntington, the new student." She said. She typed up the name and printed out her schedule. "Here you go. And welcome to Lawrence High." Laina thanked her and left. The paper had her locker number on it, so she went to find it.

Once she had the right books, she headed to her 1st period class. People had arrived while she was at her locker, so the school was almost full. Students were heading to first period as they walked with friends. Laina was sort of a loner since she didn't really have anyone. Her first class was history, with Mr. Winchester.

His classroom was almost full from what she could tell, seeing many students enter. When her eyes landed on him, she couldn't believe it. It was the same guy from her vision. 'Oh, great. So,


End file.
